GO
by silverkite
Summary: their first kiss went a little like this... m/m


GO

disclaimer: not mine just being manipulative

author's note: m/m

GO

The first time randy orton kissed Christian was because of a dare. They'd both been pretty drunk and shawn had cheekily dared Randy to kiss him. Randy snorted at the idea and Christian had laughed. So shawn double dared him- and Cena had bet Adam that there was no way he would do it. Randy just smirked then and without another thought, grabbed Christian roughly by the shoulders and planted one on him just like that. It was clumsy and rough, teeth grazing lips. Christian must have looked pretty out of it- and really who was to say he was in shock or it was something else- randy would not look at him after that night. They got over it of course- and it became one of those stories used for blackmail or reserved for more humorous purposes. randy would never forget how Christian tasted like. Like booze and mint and something else uniquely captain charisma.

The second time randy orton kissed Christian was when Adam had retired. They were supposed to go to some bar to celebrate and as usual randy was the last to leave the showers when he heard the sniffling. He frowned and headed to the noise. What he found was Christian, sitting on a bench, face in hands, sobbing softly. everything about his posture just screamed misery and before randy could talk himself out of it, he was already beside Christian, drawing the older man out of the slump and into a hug. Christian shuddered and pressed tightly against randy gratefully, he buried his face into the crook of the viper's neck and renewed his sobbing. Randy ran his hands down Christian's back, trying to soothe the older man. he was never good at this, so he just sat there and held Christian until the sobs calmed and ceased. Christian drew back a bit and smiled lopsidedly- and the sadness made Randy's heart clench so bad, he thought he might die then. Christian apologised for getting his shirt soaked and joked about something- randy wasn't even sure what- all he knew was that he was driven by the need to erase the sadness from this man's face- and, it was gentler this time, sweeter, With all the care one would use with handling anything fragile. Randy even surprised himself with the control he had exerted. when they separated, Christian was flushed and breathing quickly. Randy panicked and excused himself- and before Christian could snap out of his daze, the Viper had already gone. And Christian wondered if that had been some strange dream. His tears were wiped off his face though and his lips swollen. Adam had joked that maybe he was drunk before he got to the bar before wondering where randy was. Christian wondered too and remembered soft kisses and gentle hands.

The third time randy orton kissed Christian was after his match with Alberto. Randy waited for Christian backstage to the side and watched as Jay reunited with his bestfriend. Randy felt a pang of something in the pit of his stomach. He waited till Adam was called by a couple of guys and Jay excused himself to change. He followed the shorter blonde to the dressing room and hesitated before giving the customary knock. Christian grinned widely at him and pulled him in- talking excitedly and animatedly about the match eyes practically shining. Randy had seen the match- it was pretty good- but he wasn't here to talk about it. Christian continued in his tirade, oblivious when the distance between him and the Viper disappeared and Christian was silenced by a pair of lips on his own. The kiss was tender, escalating to light roughness before ending with a slight swipe of Tongue for taste, and Randy drew back, watching Christians eyes glaze over. He pressed another peck to the shorter man's lips and whispered his congratulations. And before Christian could get blood properly running to his brain, Randy had again gone. All his friends in the federation congratulated him that day- but Christian would drift off and remember gray eyes.

The fourth time randy orton had kissed Christian was after their match- five days after Christian won the belt. Randy could see, feel the disappointment emanating from the slighted male, even if he waved it off with a laugh and several jokes about his wrestling skills and popularity. Randy ran a hand down his face as Christian joked about something that involved a chicken and peeps. He moved quickly, christian didn't even know what had happened till randy had him pinned against a wall in some obscure corner of the stadium. the championship belt lay forgotten on the floor as lips met again, rushed, rough, almost pillaging. Christian stared, wide-eyed and breathless at Randy who said softly, so quietly, "don't ever... Ever say you're worthless... You're more than that. More to me." then Christian found himself sitting on the floor wondering what the he'll that was about.

The fifth time randy orton kissed Christian was after their rematch- the adrenaline from the match was still in his body, making his ears buzz. Randy was pacing his dressing room, ready to strike, trying to calm himself- trying to tuck away the viper persona he portrayed. It was at this time Christian came in to congratulate the other man. And randy didn't even hear him, just stared at the presence of the man who apparantly had no idea how damn hot he was in plainclothes. And then he lunged forward- the kiss was heated and frantic and driven by everything from passion to love to aggression to lust- and Christian was pliant and responding throughout it all- he practically needed to tear himself off Christian when the need for air became too overwhelming. They were panting and breathless, and Christian smiled and randy, he knew they needed no words, smiled and pressed another kiss and another and another, raining butterfly kisses on Christian's lips and face and throat, he drew back and looked at Christian again and smiled, "I'm glad I kissed you."

And the one time randy didn't kiss Christian was after he had woken up from a concussion. He glared at the whiteness of the room, willed it to stop spinning and blinked a few more times. He carefully took in where he was- and there was lump beside his bed. Randy knew that blonde fluff of hair anywhere. He gently let his fingers slide through the short hair. The other man sighed softly, still dreaming. Randy turned to his side to watch Christian sleep. The blonde was holding on to randy's championship belt, and randy regarded how much better he looked with it. He licked his lips and gave Christian a gentle nudge. Christian rubbed at his eyes and stared sleepily at randy. Randy didn't think a man could look adorable or as confused as Christian was. He offered a smirk, which fell away when the confusion changed to guilt then worry and relief- and Christian practically launched himself onto randy, apologising profusely and saying how he was glad he was okay- and the kiss was really quick and apologetic mostly, randy didn't even register it until the doctor came back to check on him and had to clear his throat loudly. Twice.


End file.
